


Madama Butterfly

by GwenChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Opera references, Semi-Public Sex, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando un marinaio americano di stanza in Giappone si incapriccia di un interprete nativo le conseguenze non possono che essere disastrose.<br/>[AU][Ameripan con accenni UsUk]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madama Butterfly

**Madama Butterfly**  
 

Kiku Honda era bello. Alfred se ne accorse durante un pomeriggio alle terme dove, a onor di cronaca, il suo incontro con l’orientale fu del tutto casuale, come ugualmente fortuiti lo erano stati i precedenti. Di certo, inoltre, non era la prima volta che l’uomo si soffermava a riflettere, più per sorpresa che altro, sulle delicate forme del giovane interprete che lavorava alla base della marina americana, perché altrimenti avrebbe dovuto essere cieco, ben oltre la sua lieve miopia, per non accorgersi di come il viso del giapponese disegnasse un ovale perfetto. Kiku aveva liquidi occhi nerissimi e capelli setosi del medesimo colore, con sfumature bluastre se i raggi del sole li colpivano al mattino e un taglio a scodella che sarebbe apparso ridicolo su qualsiasi altro mortale. Forse Kiku non era del mondo terreno. O almeno non completamente. Alfred, fermamente convinto nell’esistenza degli alieni e non c’era nulla a vietare che il giapponese lo fosse, si ritrovò a rimuginare sull’argomento dopo che negli spogliatoi, ancora grondante di acqua e sudore, aveva posato lo sguardo su quel corpo privo di ogni traccia di grasso e sul quale i muscoli erano appena accennati, ma perfettamente definiti, in un lieve reticolo di linee ombreggiate sulla pelle altrimenti chiarissima. Ci pensava nelle afose notti d’estate mentre i bitorzoli sulla branda nella minuscola cabina gli impedivano ogni tentativo di prendere sonno. Più precisamente, all’epoca continuava ad attribuire la propria insonnia a simili problemi, quali una coperta troppo ruvida o il fracasso che provocavano i suoi compagni quando tornavano dalle giornate libere completamente ubriachi, a punto che era una sorpresa che riuscissero a imbroccare la strada per la nave senza finire nelle acque del porto. Lo diceva per esperienza: a lui era capitato. Si era ritrovato con i vestiti maleodoranti di pesce e la testa annebbiata da decine di scodelle di sakè. Cavolo, era più forte del previsto quella roba!  
Il pensiero che fossero le forme statuarie di un indigeno, pervase da una virile femminilità, quasi che in lui si fosse incarnato il mito dell’ermafrodito, a turbarlo non entrò nella comprensione del giovane marinaio per molte settimane ancora.  
Tuttavia, dopo quella prima giornata ai bagni (che in verità non era stata neppure la prima, ma aveva finito con il cancellare nella memoria tutte le altre) ci fu un lieve, quanto sciocco cambiamento. Alfred iniziò a visitare quotidianamente l’elegante ufficio di Honda san, come i superiori chiamavano l’oggetto delle attenzioni dell’americano, dove trovava puntualmente l’interprete impegnato in una complicata trascrizione di documenti quando non veniva convocato per mediare tra la complessità dell’Oriente e la schiettezza dell’Occidente; all’inizio si era servito di qualche carta timbrata e siglata per giustificare il fatto di non trovarsi altrove, ad assolvere compiti più urgenti, sebbene la pigrizia sembrasse aver contagiato tutti i marinai, poi, quasi senza accorgersene, le sue mani abbronzate e callose avevano iniziato a bussare alla porta di Kiku, in uno dei pochi edifici occidentalizzanti del paese, ritrovandosi sempre più spesso vuote. Alfred si bloccava sulla soglia ad osservare quegli accurati movimenti se Kiku tracciava sottili ideogrammi con la punta del pennino intinta nell’inchiostro, marroncino e denso, finché il giapponese non sollevava imbarazzato la testa, quel tanto che bastava per mostrare la propria espressione infastidita, e lo pregava educatamente di andarsene. Curioso come tanta fermezza potesse essere racchiusa in altrettanta educazione. Alfred da par suo esplodeva in una risata sincera, non poteva trattenersi dall’imprimere giocosamente sulla schiena dell’altro l’ombra delle proprie dita, ma alla fine non mancava mai di abbandonare la stanza se gli veniva ordinato (sebbene spesso fosse necessario l’intervento di qualche altro collega di grado superiore), blaterando idiozie a proposito del proprio straordinario eroismo.  
Alfred era un tipo semplice, non stupido, ma il cui cervello era capace di restringersi improvvisamente quando si presentavano determinati quesiti, e se preferisse i ragazzi alle ragazze era tra questi. Davvero, finora non si era mai posto il problema, dopotutto aveva avuto qualche storiella e non mancava di aggregarsi alla comitiva di marinai che in licenza visitavano le case chiuse. Fosse solo per divertirsi e l’americano amava divertirsi, quasi quanto odiava il freddo e i fantasmi, come quello che ululava disperato in sala macchine e batteva i pugni sui tubi della caldaia ogni primo venerdì del mese; era forte, giovane e vitale, al pari di tutta l’America dei ruggenti anni Venti.

Tuttavia Kiku superava ogni possibile tentativo di incasellamento da parte dello statunitense, il quale era giunto ad un’unica conclusione: Kiku era bello. Semplicemente.

*** 

  
“Hai saltato una virgola.”  
Si sporse oltre la spalla del giapponese e indicò la metà del paragrafo, sottolineando la presunta mancanza di punteggiatura con una rotonda macchia di unto, ricordo del pesce consumato a merenda. “Proprio qui”.  
Così vicino poteva accorgersi che Kiku aveva un ottimo profumo di fiori di ciliegio. Non era solo un’immagine retorica contenuta in un qualche haiku, l’orientale emanava davvero quella fragranza, che gli impedì di notare un secondo, importante, particolare: gli sbuffi che l’interprete tratteneva.  
“Non ringraziarmi. A proposito, sai che sei bello testo. Vuoi un massaggio?”  
“No, ma apprezzo l’offerta, Jones san” rispose una voce alquanto irritata.  
Comunque, già che c’era, Alfred si premurò di sistemare il primo bottone del colletto dell’uniforme da impiegato, che gli pareva un poco storto, allacciandolo, slacciandolo e allacciandolo di nuovo, e posò il proprio mento sulla morbida testa di Honda, prima che il nervoso battere della penna sulla scrivania gli facesse giungere il messaggio che la sua presenza, per quanto eroica, non era più gradita.  
“Stasera andiamo a berci una birra, vieni?” non mancò tuttavia di invitare il collega prima scomparire nel cortile.  
Che si trattasse di impegni improrogabili o semplicemente del desiderio di evitare una persona eccessivamente espansiva e, di conseguenza, molto fastidiosa, il giapponese non si presentò né quella sera né le successive, e quanto più declinava gli inviti, tanto più questi divenivano insistenti.  


***

  
Agosto era un mese terribile per chi si trovava di stanza sul lato Est del globo, soprattutto nell’area costiera tra Osaka e Tokyo, dove pareva che tutta l’acqua dell’oceano fosse evaporata per condensarsi in minuscole goccioline pronte a bagnare ogni essere vivente. Vestiti freschi di bucato si inzuppavano appena indossati e i capelli gocciolavano sudore salato sulle sopracciglia e sugli occhi. Era il periodo che faceva rimpiangere, persino ad un tipo come Alfred, il gelo del Connecticut o delle brughiere britanniche, ricordo delle vacanze dell’infanzia. Nulla da meravigliarsi, quindi, che le terme fossero sempre così affollate, con un via vai continuo di gente che entrava e usciva dalle piscine, portando diligentemente la cesta con la propria roba.

Splendeva un quarto di luna quando Alfred, in ritardo rispetto agli altri e con i piedi infilati in geta troppo piccoli, perché non erano riusciti a procurargliene un paio della sua misura, si diresse nel piccolo giardino interno, invisibile dalla strada, dove i clienti della pensione potevano sorseggiare tè verde bollente passeggiando sotto il portico. Fu sorpreso di trovare Kiku seduto su un muretto basso, le gambe magre a penzoloni e il corpo coperto da uno yukata bianco, leggero al punto da lasciare poco spazio all’immaginazione. La stoffa si apriva sul petto, formava una “V” storta, e si richiudeva pudicamente sull’inguine. L’americano spostò il proprio, di yukata, e prese posto al fianco dell’orientale, inclinando la testa verso le stelle semi nascoste fra le fronde.  
“La luna è stupenda, non trovi?”  
“Già.”  
“Domani parto.”  
“Oh.”  
Non avrebbe saputo dire con certezza se quel sospiro fosse di sollievo o di delusione, se la sua presenza fosse gradita o meno. Anche se… andiamo, come poteva non piacere la sua compagnia?  
“Potrei non tornare”.  
“Mhn”.  
Raccolse un sassolino da terra e lo fece sobbalzare sul palmo della mano, lanciandolo in aria e riafferrandolo al volo con grande maestria. Lo irritavano quelle risposte a monosillabi, quel silenzio gravido di aspettativa e di nulla, quel dovere per forza rimanere immobili ad ammirare le cose più sciocche quando invece la vita scorreva e reclamava di essere assaporata in ogni suo istante. No, non riusciva a comprendere come si potessero passare ore a fissare un fiore in boccio o un chicco di riso.  
Eppure Kiku era diverso. Era l’unico essere vivente e non in grado di bloccare il tempo anche per Alfred, di sottrarlo per un poco alla frenesia del progresso.  Lasciò cadere il ciottolo e allungò la mano a sfiorare il petto glabro del giapponese. Sotto le dita sentì i muscoli irrigidirsi.  
“Voglio portarmi a casa un ricordo di questo posto” aggiunse, disegnando col pollice minuscoli cerchi dove le costole incontravano lo sterno. Non avrebbe creduto che una pelle potesse essere tanto liscia.  
“Tu mi piaci, Kiku. Andiamo, non vedo il motivo di scandalizzarsi” e qui borbottò trai denti un commento a proposito delle geishe, filtrato dal pregiudizio e dall’incomprensione occidentali. Si affrettò a correggersi.  
“Ok, ok, non sono prostitute. Allora spiegami”.  
“Jones san, la prego”.  
Scese in linea retta sul ventre, gonfiato al ritmo di un respiro appena più veloce del normale, e poi posò il palmo umido sopra l’inguine. Le nuvole e la pioggia, così in Giappone si riferivano all’atto sessuale, se ricordava bene.  
“Spiegami” ripeté, sinceramente interessato, come lo era di ogni minima reazione del corpo che stava stuzzicando, in un misto di genuina curiosità e puro desiderio. Si accorse di avere due mani e, se una continuava ad assorbire il calore del basso ventre, l’altra poteva dedicarsi all’incavo del collo, contro il pomo d’Adamo, sopra le vibrazioni prodotte dalla voce.  
“Le Geishe sono… artiste”.  
Alfred si mise a cavalcioni sul muretto e fece passare tra i denti quella parola: geisha. Iniziava con un suono duro, quasi ritroso, ma scivolava dolcemente verso il più completo accoglimento. Frusciava sul palato, frusciava come il cotone dello yukata man mano che lo spostava perché non fosse d’intralcio alla propria opere di esplorazione.  
“Voglio che tu sia la mia geisha personale”.  
Poteva quasi percepire il calore che emanava dalle gote di Kiku, quel rossore velato di ritrosia che di sicuro si accentuò quando lo spinse piano, ma con fermezza, costringendolo a sdraiarsi supino. Non parlava, l’orientale, eppure non opponeva troppa resistenza, come se la volontà di soddisfare un ospite superasse il pudore. Ed era perfetto, con lo yukata ormai slacciato a mostrare una sottile striscia di neri peli pubici sotto l’ombelico. Ci giocherellò, chinandosi al tempo stesso verso l’addome dell’altro, prima di cominciare a leccargli i capezzoli. Li succhiò a turno e li assaporò come se si trattasse di un gusto di gelato particolarmente buono. Quindi scivolò fino al bacino, ancorandosi con le unghie alle pietre sconnesse del muretto, con la bocca a contatto con la pelle, sino a lasciare una scia di saliva sul membro del giapponese. Lo afferrò con la mano libera, allentò la presa e di nuovo la serrò, stringendo appena il glande tra il pollice e l’indice. Un brivido di eccitazione gli percorse la schiena man mano che sentiva quel sesso piccolo eppure perfetto diventare turgido sotto la propria pelle. Allora serrò le gambe per non cadere e si preparò a masturbarsi. Invece fu Kiku ad infilare la propria mano sotto la stoffa, inarcando un poco la schiena e rialzandosi con un movimento fluido, come giunco piegato dal vento. Il tutto senza impedire che Alfred continuasse con le attenzioni che gli stava dedicando. Con sorprendente forza lo spinse a sua volta all’indietro.  
“Ha detto che devo essere la sua geisha, no?” gli fece notare, modulando le note di una poesia antica e misteriosa. Sussurrava parole leggere come bolle contro la sua pelle, recitava haiku tra le pieghe dello yukata, sembrava in grado di toccare esattamente quei punti capaci di far gemere di piacere l’americano, come un abile musicista. Alfred non faceva in tempo a concentrarsi su una determinata area del proprio corpo che già Kiku si spostava, ora premendo, ora accarezzando. Afferrò una ciocca liscia di capelli corvini quando l’orientale gli prese il membro già rigido fra le mani a coppa e se lo portò alle labbra, né poté trattenersi dall’eiaculare non appena avvertì il calore umido della lingua. Il naso dell’altro gli faceva il solletico e, se esisteva l’estasi, Alfred era convintissimo di essere sulla buona strada per raggiungerla. Cinse con le braccia la schiena ormai nuda di Kiku, seguendo il reticolo dei muscoli, e lo costrinse a risalire col viso fino ad averlo infilato nell’incavo tra il collo e la clavicola. Lo stringeva, intenzionato a mantenere il massimo contatto fra i loro corpi, contraendo il bacino al ritmo delle ondulazioni del compagno. Gi sfiorò i glutei rotondi e sodi, glieli divaricò e giunse a stuzzicare la sua apertura. Voleva essere lui a penetrarlo, in un impeto di orgoglio americano, voleva essere lui a prenderlo e a guidarlo sopra il proprio sesso. Allargò ulteriormente le gambe, con i piedi che quasi toccavano terra, e iniziò a spingersi contro l’orientale, con sempre più forza. Sul palato aveva il sapore salato del sudore. Prese il volto di Kiku tra le mani, senza smettere di muoversi e, per la prima volta lo avvicinò al proprio. Non lo aveva ancora baciato, infatti. Infilò pertanto la lingua tra quelle labbra sottili, un poco dischiuse, e le invitò ad aprirsi. Premette la bocca contro la sua e lo baciò con foga, con rivoli di saliva che gli gocciolavano sul mento, lambendogli le gote e soffocando i suoi gemiti mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo. Lo baciò di nuovo, poi, ancora unito a lui, più delicatamente questa volta, a sottolineare che la sua non era stata violenza.  


“Ti amo” mormorò, con la testa di Kiku posata sul proprio petto. All’epoca ci credeva.

***

  
Il giorno che Alfred F. Jones toccò di nuovo il suolo nipponico, cinque, sei anni dopo – aveva perso il conto del tempo- era profondamente cambiato, rimanendo eppure identico a se stesso. Forse si trattava del fatto che indossasse abiti civili e non più la divisa da marinaio, oppure perché era sceso da un transatlantico di lusso per turisti e non da una nave militare. C’era una nuova virilità adulta nel suo procedere spedito, nel suo aggiustarsi quei nuovi occhiali sul naso e spostare un ciuffo ribelle che gli finiva sugli occhi cerulei. Teneva le mani sepolte nelle tasche e faceva schioccare la lingua. Era diverso dal diciannovenne espansivo che Kiku aveva conosciuto, era inavvertitamente cresciuto, come una roccia impercettibilmente modellata dal sole e dall’acqua. Il nipponico bloccò di scatto la bicicletta, una mattina di ritorno da una visita a un amico, sorpreso dal vedere una chioma bionda tra tante teste scure e seguì con lo sguardo l’incedere dello statunitense. Deglutì con il cuore che birichino saliva dalla sua normale posizione fino alla gola, battendo forte contro le corde vocali. Avrebbe voluto chiamarlo, aiutandosi magari con il campanello della bici, un trillo di gioia e sorpresa, e lo avrebbe anche fatto se una nuova ombra sul terreno non avesse paralizzato ogni suo movimento. C’era un’altra persona al fianco di Alfred, un altro uomo. Vestito in abiti della più squisita fattura britannica, posando il proprio peso su un levigato bastone da passeggio dal pomello di corno, lo sconosciuto faceva dondolare irritato la testa, ma il proprio atteggiamento verso l’altro non era equivocabile. Quel timido sfiorarsi dei gomiti e delle dita che si intrecciavano nel profondo di una fitta conversazione in inglese, quelle risate argentine e quel rossore di gote, raccontavano una storia che il nipponico aveva spesso immaginato, ma in cui non era il protagonista. Era solo una semplice, una banale comparsa.  
Sentì gli occhi diventare lucidi e il freddo delle lacrime scivolare sul colletto alto della propria uniforme mentre Jones gli passava a fianco e né lo riconosceva, né ne notava la presenza, con il suo nuovo amante stretto al braccio, come una qualsiasi altra coppia di turisti occidentali. Kiku si morse le labbra e chinò la testa, calcandosi il berretto sulla fronte, perché nessuno vedesse il proprio pianto di bruciante vergogna, la propria tristezza di chi per anni si era nutrito di una stupenda illusione. Quella notte tra le braccia di Alfred, quando i loro corpi nudi si erano fusi, si era sentito davvero al sicuro e amato, aveva davvero creduto che fosse valsa la pena gettare via l’orgoglio per soddisfare lo straniero. Il sapore della sua bocca gli invase il palato. Era come se in un attimo il mondo si fosse fermato, fosse stato ribaltato e di nuovo avesse cominciato a correre, mentre qualcosa si perdeva nell’istante tra la pausa e l’avvio. Qualche ingranaggio si era inceppato, qualcosa si era spezzato.  
Si era sentito speciale, invece non era stato diverso da quelle porcellane nipponiche, dipinte di delicati fiori blu, che le signore europee amavano collocare sulle mensole e fare spolverare da cameriere vestite di bianco e nero. Era stato solo una statuina da esibire come simbolo di ricchezza, un souvenir dal sapore esotico, quando si avevano ospiti a casa e poi da riporre in una scatola nascosta in soffitta alla fine del periodo festivo. Qualcosa per cui ci si torceva le mani quando si rompeva, ma i cui cocci finivano subito dopo senza troppi problemi nel cesto della spazzatura.  
Aveva la gola secca, gli tremavano le mani, come se l’acqua che gli usciva dagli occhi venisse sottratta dal suo stesso corpo. Il sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene si stava mutando in lacrime e faticava a muoversi, paralizzato dallo stupore. Era entrato in una sorta di trance, pedalava senza curarsi di asciugare i rivoli silenziosi sulle guance e nel cuore provava il peso di un mondo che aveva perso i propri colori. Soffocava nella morsa della delusione.  
Suo nonno gli aveva lasciato un pugnale in eredità, trasmesso attraverso le generazioni dal momento in cui era stato forgiato e la sua lama affilatissima era stata lucidata da un sapiente artigiano. Kiku ne saggiò il filo con i polpastrelli. Era confuso, gli girava la testa, tutto vorticava simile a una trottola impazzita. Un po’ di sangue gocciolò sul tatami, infiltrandosi tra le sue fessure e impregnò l’aria di nuova memoria. Segnava quanto fosse fugace la vita, quanto tutto scomparisse in un soffio di vento. Curioso come fosse tanto difficile nascere e altrettanto facile morire, come ci fosse un’unica via per giungere sulla Terra e invece fossero numerose quelle per andarsene. Si inginocchiò sul pavimento e si slacciò la giacca, denudandosi il ventre pallido sul quale posò la lama, prima di piatto e successivamente di taglio; fu sufficiente una lieve pressione perché la pelle iniziasse già a lacerarsi, disegnando una sottilissima linea rossa. Kiku non riusciva a far cessare il proprio pianto, mentre il dolore fisico si andava a sommare a quello spirituale.  
Allontanò d’improvviso il wakizashi dalla carne, si rialzò di scatto e si sedette ad un piccolo scrittoio, come se si fosse ricordato di qualcosa di molto importante. Disegnò le perfette linee degli ideogrammi su una striscia di carta di riso e le accompagnò con le rotondità delle lettere latine. Tradusse il proprio addio perché una persona specifica potesse leggerlo.

_“Alfred san,_   
_il pudore della mia educazione mi impedisce di usare appellativi più affettuosi e che posso immaginare ti sarebbero più graditi, ma questo non inficia l’amore che provo per Lei. Il mio è stato un affetto nato dalla sorpresa e accuratamente coltivato al pari di uno dei nostri giardini che vi piacciono tanto. L’ho lasciato crescere quasi senza accorgermene, in maniera impercettibile, mentre attendevo il Suo ritorno e non mi pento delle mie decisioni, neppure se mi hanno fatto voltare le spalle ai miei principi._   
_Per te ho permesso che l’amore sostituisse l’onore, seppure per un fugare momento. Quando qualcuno troverà questa lettera ed essa giungerà nelle tue mani, quando leggerai in compagnia della persona che ho visto al tuo fianco, io sarò già morto. Me ne sarò andato senza che nemmeno un eroe quale affermavi di essere possa essere riuscito a salvarmi._   
_Sayonara, Alfred san._   
_Ai shiteru._   
_Kiku.”_

Piegò il suo breve messaggio e lo abbandonò vicino al calamaio. Poi si mise di buona lena a spalancare i cassetti fino a trovare un obi lungo, da attorcigliare nei pugni. Il tempo rallentava e si faceva denso. Socchiuse le palpebre e si ricordò di come un marinaio, uno dei compagni di Alfred, gli avesse insegnato a fare i nodi, masticando foglie di tabacco. Il taglio sulla pancia bruciava a contatto con l’aria mentre piegava con precisione la seta cremisi al proprio volere; ora che aveva gli occhi finalmente asciutti era pervaso da una strana calma, dalla pura accettazione della fine.  
Con l’obi, opportunamente annodato, attorno al collo e legato a una trave del soffitto dall’altro capo, Kiku piegò la propria giacca e posizionò con cura le scarpe ai piedi della sedia, uno dei tanti frammenti di arredamento d’oltreoceano che avevano arricchito la sua casa, e vi salì sopra. Le cose sono effimere, passano e si frantumano in polvere. _Mono no aware_. Le cose hanno un loro pathos. A volte sono persino più belle dopo che sono state aggiustate. Contrasse i muscoli delle spalle nude e si spinse in avanti.  
Una morte occidentale per un amore occidentale.  


**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction vecchia di un anno, che però mi piace. Tanto per importare qualcosa qui in attesa di scrivere qualcosa di nuovo.  
> Andare a dormire all’una di notte perché la mente è stata improvvisamente folgorata dall’idea di una nuova fan fiction non è una buona cosa. Oddio, adoro quando ho un’ispirazione tale da scrivere pagine e pagine in completa scioltezza, ma non è buona cosa che ciò mi rubi il sonno.  
> Comunque, penso che, per chi abbia anche un minimo di conoscenza con l’opera lirica di Puccini, ila fine fosse già anticipata dal titolo. Va detto, inoltre, che Kiku in parte non fa seppuku perché non vuole chiedere a nessuno di fargli da secondo (la gentile persona che ti tagliava la testa mentre tu ti infilavi una katana nello stomaco).  
> Il wakizashi è un tipo di spada, molto simile a una katana, solo più corta.  
> Infine, il passaggio improvviso dalla terza alla seconda persona nella lettera non è per nulla casuale.  
> Enjoy.


End file.
